


the customer

by deplorable_teacup



Series: Heith Week Prompts (late xD) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, keith being good with kids, lance is a great uncle, shiro being good with kids, shiro is a daycare man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Keith works at a flower shop. A beautiful man always comes in to buy flowers. He's stuck dreaming about him.Shiro runs a daycare and Keith helps out sometimes. A wonderful surprise nearly scares the wits out of him.





	the customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupitertriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitertriton/gifts).



> flowers keith, uncle hunk and lance, daycare worker shiro
> 
> im p sure general is a good rating for it

Day 4 Dreams/Reality

 

As much as Keith liked working at the flower shop, he couldn’t help but be a bit sad as a particular customer came in over and over. He came in everyday, got some flowers that could be replanted and left. Keith rarely got to actually talk to him, his boss usually doing the talking. Keith would ogle the beautiful, dark skinned man. Sometimes he wondered if he got sunburns very easily. Other times, he would just ogle the muscles of his arms with how thick they were. 

 

His dreams were tortuous for him, he’d see that beautiful stranger and they’d actually talk. Keith would offer him some flowers and he’d laugh and say he had plenty but Keith would just love the sound of his laugh. He’d give him a surprisingly soft hug and leave Keith to sit there, dazed. Then he’d wake up.

 

They were simple dreams, he supposed. Yet, they still tortured him and plagued him as he would catch sight of that customer in the store. Not once did he get to say hello while he was working in the store.

 

He requested a bit of time off, going to help his adoptive brother with some children he babysat during the day. Keith was surprisingly skilled with the kids, they’d clamber on him and he’d jokingly fall over, conscious of where they all were. Shiro and he would take care of them, Keith helping him make food for them since Shiro wasn’t the best cook. 

 

Keith had always left before the children but today was different. Only one was left and she was a bit worried. Shiro explained that someone usually came to get her before the other children. She was sitting all alone in the living room and Keith couldn’t just leave her there.

 

“Hey,” She looked up to him, eyes watering a bit. “Have you ever cooked?” A little nod from her. “Wanna help me cook up something sweet?” There was a sparkle and she was nodding enthusiastically and getting up.

 

“What are we gonna make?” 

 

“What do you wanna make?” She had this look of shock as if she wasn’t expecting that.

 

“I wanna make cookies! Do we have the stuff for that?” Keith glanced back and Shiro let out a sigh.

 

“Raid my pantry, I’m sure there’s a recipe on the brown sugar bag. I should have some chocolate chips in my fridge.” The look that Keith shared with the little girl was absolutely adorable. They went about making a relatively small mess in Shiro’s kitchen. The cookies were in the oven and the little girl insisted that she had to stay and make sure they came out alright even if her ride came to get her before then.

 

The cookies had been in the oven for maybe ten minutes when there was a ring of Shiro’s doorbell. He went and opened the door, letting two people in with a fair amount of chatter.

 

“Where’s my favorite little girl?” The voice was unfamiliar, yet the little girl ran to get a hug from a tall tan man. Then there was that shrill sound of excitement.

 

“You brought uncle Hunk! And he brought more flowers for me!” Keith couldn’t help but peek out of the kitchen, catching sight of the three in the hallway, Shiro standing off to the side. The person she referred to as uncle Hunk was none other than his favorite customer. His cheeks lit up a bright red as he immediately ducked into the pantry. “We’re making cookies!”

 

“Cookies? But isn’t Shiro a terrible cook?”

 

“He is but his friend isn’t! He was helping me make them in the kitchen, come on, come on! You’ll never believe how nice the cookies came out, uncle Lance!” As she dragged them both into the kitchen, Shiro followed behind. “Where’d mister Keith go?”

 

Shiro walked in a moment after her question, noticing the distinct lack of Keith. He frowned for a moment, knowing that Keith wouldn’t just up and leave. “Keith? Where’d you go? You have to help take out the cookies, remember?” Shiro rubbed his chin a moment before coming to some kind of conclusion. “He might be shy of how handsome your uncles are, dear.”

 

“Keith likes my uncles?” The little girl exclaimed, a little too loudly for Shiro’s liking.

 

“He might! Maybe you can find him. It’s like a game of hide and seek.” That was all it took for her to start looking everywhere in the kitchen for him. Eventually she found him in the pantry.

 

“Oh no! You found me, looks like you win.” He played it off as hide and seek being his original intention.

 

“Come on, mister Keith! You can’t hide in the pantry while our cookies are baking! What if they burned?!” She dragged him out, a soft laugh leaving him as he focused on making sure he did not look at uncle Hunk.

 

“That would be terrible after all our effort! We should check on them, shouldn’t we?”

 

“Yes! We should!” Dragged by the little girl to the oven, Keith put on the oven mitts, opening the oven door after ushering her back. He could feel a pair of eyes on him and he did his best to ignore it. “So how are they?!”

 

“They’re done, honey.” Keith pulled the pan out, placing it on the table. “We’ll have to wait for them to cool off before you can eat them. Maybe you wanna share ‘em with the other kids tomorrow?”

 

“Sounds great!”

 

“Now you can go home, honey.” Keith was surprised as the little girl hugged him, his hand absently patting her head. Then she was running over to the thinner of her two uncles. “If I’m not busy with work I’ll come and eat them with you, okay?”

 

“As cool as flowers are, you better not miss eating our cookies with us tomorrow!” Keith couldn’t help but notice how a flash of realization went across uncle Hunk’s face. The thinner man, Lance as Shiro called him, and the little girl were headed towards the door, Hunk standing there and staring at Keith. He really didn’t like the attention.

 

“You should be going with them.”

 

“When are you free?”

 

“Wha-” 

 

“When are you free?” Keith’s cheeks were a bright red. “If you don’t mind me asking…” How could Hunk be this confident when they’ve never talked? “Um, I don’t think you’ve noticed but I kind of have had a weird crush on you ever since I started going into that flower shop? So, uh, I was curious when you’re free so I can maybe take you out…”

 

“Sunday.” Hunk looked up, a bit sheepish, the confidence seeming to fade. “You can take me out on Sunday.” Keith gave a soft smile. “Ask Shiro for my number later, you need to get going before they leave you.”

 

“Ah, right, okay then. I’ll talk to you later?”

 

“Yeah, later.”

 

Keith stood in the kitchen, his heart beating way too fast for his liking. He wound up crouching down and clutching his chest as a smile enveloped his face.

 

“You okay there?”

 

“Just dying! I just asked out my crush, Shiro what have I  _ done _ ?”

 

“Asked out your crush?”

 

“Actually, he asked me out!”

 

“Even better. Now stop dying for a minute and help me with the cookies. I’m going to eat some of them.”

  
“As long as there’s enough for tomorrow, let me have some too.”


End file.
